1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a modification of the butt end of a gun stock to provide an extension for the same.
2. Description Of the Previous Art
A rifle when held in firing position has the butt end portion of the gun stock in close proximity with the nose of thee person holding the same and some rifles which have a substantial recoil result in the rifle butt stock portion close to the face of the operator being thrust against the face of the operator and most generally into the protrusion of the nose, frequently the thrust of the recoil is sufficient to cause damage to the nose.
The recoil is particularly strong in the higher powered rifles such as a Gatand or an M14 rifle. There is no known buffer in use to alleviate this condition and avoid the risk of facial damage in firing a rifle.
It is desirable therefore to provide means which could become a part of a rifle and remove the risk of damage from recoil in the operation of a rifle.